


Interrupted By Fireworks

by interruptedbyfjreworks



Series: tour fics [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interruptedbyfjreworks/pseuds/interruptedbyfjreworks
Summary: Dan and Phil watch the fireworks while in America on the Fourth of July.





	Interrupted By Fireworks

Dan and Phil sat in the mirror lounge, arms pressed tightly together as they stared up at the T.V. screen. Phil giggled as Dan groaned in frustration every time his character in Mario Kart got hit with another lightning bolt.

“I don’t know why you’re laughing when you just fell off the map,” Dan mumbled, biting back a smile.

“It’s worth it.”

When the round ended, Phil stood up and turned off the switch.

“Oi, what’s that for?” Dan looked up at Phil who was smiling down at him.

“It’s the Fourth of July.”

Dan furrowed his eyebrows, confused as to why Phil was simply stating the date. “Indeed it is. What’s your point?”

Phil rolled his eyes. “Independence day! There’s gonna be fireworks soon! We need to go see them.”

Dan stuck his bottom lip out. “But I only got to spend an hour alone with you today. I don’t want to share you anymore. As much as I like the crew, I’d rather spend my night alone with you.”

Phil sat back down next to Dan and pulled him into a hug. Dan nuzzled his face into Phil’s neck. “We can sit by ourselves, don’t worry,” Phil mumbled into Dan’s hair.

They both stood up and walked out of the mirror lounge. Marianne stood out in the kitchen area.

“Oh, I was just coming to get you. The fireworks start in half an hour. Are you boys coming?”

Phil took Dan’s hand and it sent tingles up Dan’s arms. Dan knew that no matter how long they were together, Phil’s touch would always have the same effect on him. “Yeah, we were just leaving,” Phil replied.

“Awesome! We’re parked super close to the park so we’re all walking there.”

They both nodded and followed Marianne out of the bus.

The walk there was short - five minutes at most. Dan and Phil trailed behind the rest of the group, hands clasped together. When they arrived at the park one of their crew members handed them a blanket.

“I think we could all sit over there?” Marianne motioned to a large open space full of other people laying in the grass. Dan really didn’t want to do that, but he felt bad turning down Marianne like that. He didn’t want to make it seem like he didn’t want to be with them, he just didn’t want to be around so many other people.

Thankfully, Phil chimed in before Dan had a chance to say anything. “Actually, I think me and Dan are gonna go sit alone somewhere. We’ll meet you guys down here when it’s done, yeah?”

“Oh? _Oh_. Okay, yeah, no problem. Uh...have fun. We’ll see you guys later.” Marianne seemed slightly embarrassed and Dan couldn’t help but laugh despite the heat rushing to his face.

“Will do,” Dan said, chuckling slightly as Phil pulled him away.

They eventually found a place to sit away from anybody’s view on top of a small hill. They had a perfect view of the lake where the fireworks were being set off from. Dan watched as Phil spread out their blanket on the grass and smiled to himself as Phil got frustrated by a gust of wind that caused the blanket to blow the wrong way.

“Need some help?” Dan asked, smirking as he watched Phil struggle.

“It would be appreciated.”

Once the blanket was on the ground and there was no chance of it blowing away, Phil sat down and opened his arms for Dan to crawl into. Dan situated himself between Phil’s legs with his back pressed to Phil’s chest, Phil’s arms wrapped loosely around Dan’s waist.

“Nothing’s happening,” Dan said, turning his head slightly towards Phil.

“You’re very impatient, aren’t you?” Phil smiled and gently pecked Dan’s lips.

“It’s just that I was promised fireworks and I see none at the moment. This is time I could be spending beating you at Mario Kart but instead, we’re out here, probably getting eaten alive by bugs and there are no fireworks to be seen.” As much as Dan pretended to be bored, he and Phil both knew he wasn’t. He didn’t like to admit it, but he was a sap for the gentle moments like this where he and Phil could just relax and stare up at the sky. Despite Phil knowing this, he went along with Dan’s act anyway.

“Well, I guess I’ll just have to distract you until they start.” Dan screwed his face up in confusion but promptly relaxed it when Phil’s lips were on his. Dan melted into the kiss as Phil’s arms tightened around him, pulling them both down so they were laying down completely on the blanket.

They positioned themselves so they were both lying on their sides as they kissed, legs intertwining and Dan’s arms pulling Phil even closer. They continued to kiss softly, neither of them intending for it to go anywhere else. Phil brought his hand up to Dan’s cheek and rubbed his thumb across the smooth skin. The only sounds were the faint voices coming from people talking elsewhere in the park and the buzzing coming from the various bugs and frogs near the lake. It was fairly calming and caused Dan to smile into the kiss.

Until a loud bang startled Dan and caused him to bite down on Phil’s lip.

“Jesus fucking Christ!” he yelled, rolling away from Phil and placing a hand on his heart.

“Oh my god, Dan! That fucking hurt!”

Dan cracked up laughing when he realized what had happened. “Sorry, babe,” he said between bursts of laughter. Despite his pain, Phil couldn’t help but smile.

“The fireworks started.”

“They sure did.” Dan shook his head in disbelief as he stared out over the lake. He felt Phil slide up next to him and rest his head on Dan’s shoulder.

“Guess we were interrupted by fireworks.” Phil smirked as he waited for Dan’s response.

Dan smiled at the memories that flooded his mind. Memories of being young and in-love and wanting everyone to know it. “You’re a nerd.”

Without missing a beat, Phil said, “You love my nerdiness, admit it.”

Dan sighed as he watched the bright bursts of colors up in the sky. “I love all parts of you, and your nerdiness just happens to be one of them.”

Phil giggled and mumbled into Dan’s shoulder, “You’re a sap.”

Dan hummed in response as they both stared forward.

“This is nice,” Dan said after a while, leaning into Phil slightly.

“Aren’t you glad we came out here?”

Dan shrugged and turned to peck Phil on the cheek. “I wouldn’t care where we were as long as I was with you.”

Phil made a fake retching noise and Dan rolled his eyes. “You’re _really_ a sap.”

“Shut up, you love it.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr @interruptedbyfjreworks!!  
> kudos/comments are appreciated!


End file.
